jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinanju
Sinanju is a fictional martial art (the 'Sun Source' of all martial arts) of a cult paperback book series, The Destroyer, by Warren Murphy and Richard Sapir. The Destroyer series lampoons politicians, politics, other adventure novels, features gory violence on evildoers, martial art adventures and more. History After a faked execution, the protagonist, ex-cop Remo Williams, is recruited by a secret organization, CURE of the U.S. for missions that include saving the world, senators, destroying dangerous cults, criminal organizations, etc., at the same time he receives advanced martial arts training from the master of Sinanju, and all-in-one hired assassin, zen master, super martial artist, nutritionist, soap opera fan and linguist Chiun. Remo is also believed to be the incarnation of Shiva "the destroyer" whose mission is to destroy evil. Chiun comes from a long line of hired assassins called the House of Sinanju that has pursued its trade since the time of the pharaohs. Early disciples of the art used weapons, but the later practitioners developed virtually superhuman abilities through the training as it became revised following the ascension of Master Wang -- the greatest master of the art up until modern times. The Sinanju training enables one to hold one's breath over an hour, rip steel doors from their hinges, climb walls, dodge bullets (even at point blank range), overturn a moving tank, outrun a car, seem invisible, overcome multiple opponents, etc. According to Chiun, the other martial arts in the world (Kung Fu, Ninjutsu, etc.) are all seriously diluted imitations of Sinanju. He compares the other arts to rays of sunshine while Sinanju would be the sun itself. He also refers to an ancient legend from Sinanju's past which predicts that the greatest master in the history of the art will be a dead white Night Tiger (Sinanju acolyte) "made whole by the art." Remo appears to fit the description from Chiun's perspective. Some of the famous Chiun teachings are *''Let your opponent point to you the way to overcome him.'' *''The most dangerous man is he who does not appear dangerous.'' *''A man who cannot apologize is no man at all.'' *''Everything is a weapon in the hands of a man who knows.'' *''One cannot sew a silk purse from a sow's ear.'' The Martial Art Sinanju is the Sun Source, the beginning of all martial arts. Throughout the series, we learn from Chiun what has been "borrowed" from sinanju. All the martial arts, Chiropractic, herbal medicine and more. With Sinanju, strength and power comes from within, and does not rely on Arnold-like bulk. With this training and knowledge, masters of Sinanju can perform super-human feats. The training also "activates" dormant parts of the mind, and modifies the nervous system. The result? Speed (Remo has been clocked running over 100mph), agility, "oneness" with nature, heightened senses, and long life. Throughout the series, Remo seems to be getting younger, not older. Master's of Sinanju, contrary to recent falsehoods, can not eat meat (poultry and fish are ok) - mainly rice and duck. Meat is toxic to them. A hot dog to Remo would be like Nerve Gas to us. All masters of Sinanju are taught the steps required to bring women to sexual ecstasy. But just how many steps are there? The most popular belief is that there are thirty two steps in the program - but the little known fact is that there are actually three different programs (this was revealed in "Profit Motive, #48.) Remo has learned three separate techniques: One takes twenty seven steps, another takes thirty seven steps, and the final one uses fifty two steps. The problem Remo has with these techniques, it that all the fun has been taken out of sex for him. He has rarely found a woman that can last beyond step twelve. The women of Sinanju require the entire fifty two step program. Remo believes that this is because they are so, well, ugly. Chiun has warned Remo to never use the fifty two step system on normal women, as it will drive them insane. So of course Remo asks Chiun what the use in learning the fifty two step method. Remo then states that if he can not use it on a woman he is "sure as dick not going to use it on a man." Chiun replies "Must you always be so disgusting?" Remo has encountered one type of woman that does require at least 12 steps, plus is often immune to Remo's natural attraction. Lesbians. Yep. And Remo falls for them every time... An author's note on this subject reads: "Many people have expressed interest in the precise nature of the steps used by Remo to bring women to a state of erotic fulfillment. The authors have decided not to reveal these techniques, however, because they have no interest in seeing half the world's population reduced to quivering, happy, mindless sex slaves. Chiun teaches these steps to Remo early on in his Sinanju training, and Remo uses them often. On friends. On enemies. To shut up annoying females. Even the movie mentioned the technique. Note that it alternates left than right, each alternate step being closer to the heart (left side.) Here is what has been revealed so far of the Thirty-Seven steps... Step one: Tapping the inside of the left wrist, in time to the heartbeat. Increase the speed of the tapping. The tapping will increase the heartbeat to 150 beats per minute. Step four: Massage of the small of the back Step five: Massage of the inside of the left knee, followed by the right knee Step six: The perimeter of the Right armpit Step seven: The perimeter of the left armpit Step eight: Massage the inside of the upper right thigh Step nine: Massage of the inside of the upper left thigh Step ten: "Mountain climbing" the fingers over the right breast Step eleven: Trailing the fingers over the left breast to a peak that was hard and vibrant - At this point she usually is jelly, and Remo jumps to step thirty seven Step thirty seven: Penetration Notes Chiun is Comb’s father though it is unknown if the Secrets of Sinanju were given to the amazons. Category:Three